


The Leaving au

by Duckverse_Stories



Series: The leaving au [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trans panchito, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckverse_Stories/pseuds/Duckverse_Stories
Summary: When Della decides she's ready for custody, and won't take 'No' for an answer, she sends the entire family on a loop of heartbreak and pain.(There is one part that references the trigger of: Transphobia, and deadnaming but I do not condone it in any way.)
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: The leaving au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802326
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	The Leaving au

**Author's Note:**

> I do Not condone transphobia in any way shape or form, and I only use It to put emphasis on the differences between this AU Della and Cannon Della.

It had been a month since they had celebrated the return of Della Duck. She was trying her best to adjust to the world she’d been stripped from, getting re-adjusted to gravity, regaining a steady diet, and of course, learning how to parent her kids. So far she’d been making good progress on all three of those requirements and has been learning a lot about her kids’, their personalities, what each one of them liked, how they functioned and saw the world, and with that, she learned what was required legally. But in her research of legal things and such, she discovered that...they weren’t legally her kids anymore. They were Donald’s kids, she was no longer her kid’s guardian anymore. And she didn’t understand.  
“Why would that be?” she thought in sadness. “I was gone for a while, but I’m back now. I should be the guardian. They’re my boys! I have a right to them!!” Her anger flared and she crumpled the document in her grip as she started on a one-way tunnel vision path to her brother’s houseboat which he resided in. Gladstone, who had just arrived, tried to get her attention as he saw her “Hey Della- Della!” he could see the burning hatred in her eyes, and he stopped short, a concerned look upon his face. “What’s wrong?” he followed after her, trying to keep up with her quick and brisk pace. “Donald has custody of my kids. I want them back, Gladstone. They’re my boys.” “But Della-” Gladstone frowned when she cut him off “I don’t care Glady. I’m getting my kids back, even if it means I have to fight a war with my brother.” The nickname made Gladstone’s expression soften but he still frowned. “Ok...I’ll help you, Della.” Della smiled, but it didn’t make Gladstone feel any better. “Thanks, Gladstone. I’ll need you on my side to help me convince him!” With that, she turned around and continued her trek to the houseboat, her cousin in tow. But as Gladstone followed, he couldn’t help but feel he was making a big mistake.  
“Donald.” her tone was fierce and stubborn as she tried to calm her fuming anger that her family was so well known for. “Hi, Della. Gladstone. What’s up?” they watched as he stood from kneeling on the deck, making the old wooden board’s creak. “I want to have custody of my kids.” she didn’t sugarcoat the demand and the bluntness made Gladstone flinch a little. “I’m sorry you want what?” He was stunned by the words for a moment, thinking, hoping he might have heard her wrong. “I want the custody of my boy’s and I want it now” Her tunnel vision was starting to make her feel angry and upset. “Della, I can’t just give that to you. You’ve only been back for a month. You’re not ready.” Donald tried to persuade her to change her mind, but in the end, it only made her angrier. Gladstone frowned, knowing that the carnage was about to start. “You don’t believe I can do it. You think I can’t be a good mother to my children!” Della stomped her prosthetic leg in anger, like a petulant child who was refused a toy. “That’s not what I said at all! The kids barely know you!” Donald’s anger responded to hers by flaring up violently. “They would get to know me better if you would just give them to me!” Donald’s protectiveness sparked at that “They are not items DELLA!” “They’re MY boys DONALD!” she turned to Gladstone for backup in her claims. Gladstone gulped “She’s right Donnie. They’re her boys. She should have custody.” “See! At least Gladys smart! Give me custody!” Della crossed her arms, looking confident that she’d won. “No.” Donald’s voice was brittle and cold, yet somehow it was too soft and held no ground in this battle. “What’s this ‘no’ business about?” Scrooge had followed Della outside, along with the kids. “Donald won’t let me have custody of Jet, Turbo, and Rebel!” “Actually mom our names are-” Huey was harshly cut off by his mother “Hah! See Donald, Jet called me mom! I can be a good parent!” “I didn’t say you couldn’t be! And their names are HUEY, DEWEY, and LOUIE!” Donald put a special emphasis on the names of the boys. “Hm… I think she’s ready lad.” scrooge nodded in agreement with Della, ignoring the name fiasco. “Me too Donald! You have no right to keep the boys away from her!” Gladstone jumped in to attack his black-clad cousin verbally.  
“See some reason! She’s only been back a month!” Donald tried to push one of them to see what they were doing, how wrong it was. “This is wrong! Your acting childish!” Donald glanced at the kids, seeing their terrified faces “No, you’re the one whos wrong, Donna.”Gladstone felt braver now, but that bravery immediately melted into a boiling pot of guilt as he saw Donald’s broken and mortified expression at the deadname he had just pulled out. He wished he had never said it, but Della latched onto it like a lifeline. “Yeah, Donna! Give me custody of my kid’s sis!” Della had turned cruel in her quest. “Stop, I’m not your sister! I won’t give you custody when you’re cruel like this!” Donald tried to stand up with his resolve, but his sister pushed him harshly, making him fall flat onto his back. “I deserve custody! You could never be a good parental figure! Not with your temper, not with how you act!” Della glared at him “I could never consider you my brother.” Della put her heavy mechanical foot on top of her brother’s chest and pressed down, causing him to wheeze and to puff out all the air he had previously had. “She’s going to kill him” Gladstone whispered quietly to himself, the realization bringing a feeling of panic to him and he couldn’t stop himself from calling out. “Della stop!!” Della quickly turned her head to him “Why?” she narrowed her eyes and glared at the gander. “Because we need Donald to sign the papers and he can’t do that with a broken rib cage.” Gladstone swallowed his panic to make the excuse. “I-I’m not signing anything to you people.” Donald wrapped his hands around his chest, trying to regain his breath now that the crushing weight had been released from the area. “Yes, you will Donald.” Scrooge slammed his cane down demandingly. “And you will give up the houseboat too.” Della smiled at the statement “Yeah! After all, my kids grew up here!” she crossed her arms and looked smug. 

Donald frowned. “What-” “Do it, or I will disown you, which means you won’t be allowed on this property at all.” They could tell by the tone that Scrooge was very serious and he would follow through with it, no matter how much he might regret it later. They all could practically see the wheels turning in Donald’s head and the kids looked scared at their uncle’s decision. And to the kids’ misfortune, Donald, their father figure relented and gave in to the pressure of the three other adults. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I again do not condone any types of Transphobia and only use it as An emphasis on this dellas differences,


End file.
